Justice League: New Pains
by Kaylee's Tales
Summary: The World lost a lot that night in Metropolis, can they recover? Sequel to JUSTICE LEAGUE: OLD WOUNDS
1. Denial

Justice League: Pain

"I wish you were still here. I can still feel you around me, my memories of you haunt my dreams, my sleep, my life. I'm lost without you, I have never felt so alone, my future only seems darker, everytime i think of you, my heart breaks. I cannot stand thinking of you, your touch, your voice, it makes me cry. I love you Jon, I miss you."

Three Months ago, Damian Wayne had lost everything. Jonathan Kent, AKA Superman, had sacrificed his life to save the world. The ripples of this affected every corner of the world. Statues honoring the league had been put up in most major cities, graffiti of Superman's logo could be found on almost any street. Superman's dream had come true, people were inspired. The ironic part was, he was not able to see his greatest victory. Damian was walking through the corridors of the elliot hospital, the memories of the incident washing over him. He heard a deathly scream, it was Jonathan! He ran towards the noise, and turned a corner. Jon's body was laying there, and Damian realized he was holding a gun.

He dropped it, and stared in horror at the body before him. Jon's body turned, and looked at him. He said, hand extended towards Damian, "You failed me." Damian screamed, "NO!" He heard a high pitched scream, he felt as though he was falling forever. he woke up with a fright, he looked around at the dark bedroom, and laid back down. He turned toward the other side of the bed, it was empty.

Damian was still mourning Jon daily, he couldn't stand the pain of this loss. It had already been three months, and Damian still always felt sad every time he had woken up, to find that Jon was not next to him. He had nightmares every night since the night Jon passed. It always Involved him telling Damian how he had failed, it haunted Damian, as if Jon was trying to make sure he knew that he had failed Jon. Damian had lost the most important person in his life, the one he spent a year trying to get back to. Jon was one of the only people on Earth who had truly known him, he was one of the only people Damian had left. Damian played with the ring that sat on his finger. Jon was planning to marry him after the battle, which increased Damian's sadness everytime he thought of his horrific death. He re-read Jon's letter every day since his passing, it gave him hope that there is good in the world. He could stare at Jon's signature on the letter for hours. Everyday he went to the Kent Family graveyard, and replaced the flowers on the headstone. He had visited Clark and Lois multiple times over the past few months, but could not stand to be near them. He loved the two, they were his family, but he would always be reminded of Jon everytime he visited. After three consecutive months, Damian could still not believe that Jon was gone, never to return.

Damian got up from his bed, and walked through the batcave. He was wearing nothing but black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. He went over to the strategy room. The circular table was getting dusty. He ran his hand over Jon's chair, He pictured Jon sitting right in front of him, talking about something. Damian sat in the chair, thinking about where Jon would be if he was still alive. They would both probably be sleeping. Damian put his head down on the table, and fell asleep. Donna Troy had been recovering since the Battle of Gotham and Metropolis. New Themyscira was coming along, it was located in Macedonia, funded by Damian. Donna could honestly call him one of her closest friends. He was a quiet soul, one filled with pain. Donna had visited him a few times over the past few months, and always noticed he looked worse every time she had seen him.

Donna had been staying at Wayne Manor for a few days, she had been investigating something about Ares. She walked around the cave for fun sometimes. It was filled with interesting relics, and machinery. She walked into the strategy room, and found something unexpected, it was Damian, asleep in Jon's chair. Donna placed her hand on his shoulder, and lightly shook it. Damian awoke from his short lived slumber, and looked at Donna, and yawned, "Sorry, I just fell asleep." Donna said, "you're aren't fooling me. Come on, let's get you something to drink." Damian got up from the chair, and followed Donna to the kitchen in the Manor. She and Damian sat at a small table in Damian's kitchen, illuminated from a small light above. The kitchen counter was a gray granite, and the rest was a black marble type of material. Donna slid over a cup of coffee, which Damian gladly drank.

He set the drink back on the table. "What's wrong, Damian? You know you can tell me right?" Damian looked at Donna, "Three months ago, i lost my life. Every night, I have nightmares, as if Jon is reminding me day after day, that i failed him. I'm haunted by his screams, his voice is always in my head." Donna was filled with an immense sadness, Damian had been through a lot, "We lost a lot that night, everyone did." Donna said, Damian responded, "it feels like I'm cursed to live a life of pain, and misery." Donna said, "Maybe, but you can end this cycle. No doubt it will be a long, Long road, but you can get through this. I'm sure you can." Damian drank the last of the coffee and said, "You don't understand. I've been through hell with Jon. we knew each other for years, since we were teenagers. My father died when I was 19, the Burden of finding his killer nearly destroyed me. I killed that man, Donna. For four years, I haunted Gotham's streets, i was a ghost of a person, and Jon rescued me from that pit, He saved my soul." Donna realized how much Damian really had been attached to Jon, and the depths of pain his death had caused. "That isn't all. I went on a year long journey after Jon rescued me, and i traveled over two continents to get back to him." Damian said, on the verge of tears. "And when I thought, I could actually be with Jon, he was taken away from this world. Just like that." Damian began to sob, and Donna hugged him as he cried. This was the hardest thing that had ever happened to him, he could never get over this.

Wallace West, also known as the Flash, had left. After the Battle of Metropolis and Gotham, he had decided to settle down with his highschool sweetheart, Linda. They were expecting their first child in four months. Wally had moved to a small town in illinois, and was walking down the small downtown street. The offices and shops that littered the sides of the street were bustling with people, eager to go about their business. There was graffiti plastered on the window of a bakery, it was Superman's logo. Wally had not known Jon well, but he knew he was a good person, one of the best this world had spawned, Wally thought of that night every day. He could hear Jessica's screams, Victor's crushing agony every time he slept. He was sure the surviving members all had made due in their own way.

Billy Batson walked around his home and went down to the kitchen, it was the middle of the night, and Billy could not sleep.. He walked down the steps from his room, and into the living room, a light switched on in the corner. Freddy Freeman, his Somewhat-Brother spoke, "Why are you up at 3:00 am?" Billy almost screamed, "Jesus, man." Freddy needed to know, "That doesn't answer my question." Billy said, "You know exactly what." Freddy was guilty for confronting his friend like this, "I'm sorry, but im worried about you, you've barely slept for a long time." Billy said, "I can still hear the screams, I can still feel the burning pain. It won't go away." Freddy walked over to his friend and hugged him, "I'm sorry."


	2. Anger

The members of the Justice League were angry, at themselves, at each other. They were unable to save their friends, in their darkest hour. Damian drove to Wayne Tower, in the heart of Gotham City. He drove his black four door car through Gotham's busy streets. He had been running Wayne enterprises with the help of Tim ever since Damian had returned to Gotham, almost a year ago. He turned into an underground road, leading to the parking garage, and subsequent elevator. He parked his car, and made his way to the elevator. He exited at the top floor, in front of his office. Wayne tower was a humble workspace, with hardwood interiors, making it feel more cozy. Damian's assistant welcomed him as he walked toward the door to his workspace. Damian walked inside of his office, and to his desk. He took off his coat, and laid it on the back of his chair. A small framed photograph sat on his desk, it was a picture of Jon, taken on Christmas Day. Damian stared at the photo for what seemed like hours.

The workday was menial, only a few issues regarding companies in Argentina. Damian's assistant walked in his office, "Sorry to bother you, but there is a man named "Dick Grayson" here to see you?" Damian was surprised, and responded, "sure, let him in." Dick Grayson walked in the office, he was getting older. Damian got up from his chair, and hugged him. The two parted the embrace, and Damian motioned for him to sit in a chair in front of his desk. "How are you doing, Damian? I know you've been through a lot these past few months." Damian was upset, he really didn't want to be reminded of this again, day after day. "I'm doing fine." he said. Dick responded, "Donna told me about the nightmares, I think I can help you." Damian looked at him coldly, and said "Donna betrayed my trust by telling you that. Everybody wants to talk about what happened. Well, I DON'T! You think this helps me?" Dick was shocked at how angry he seemed, "Get out of my office." said Damian, he did not want to think of what happened, he couldn't.

Donna Troy walked through the stone streets of New Themyscira, the politics of this place were developing, but oh boy, were they something. The town had about 200 residents. Donna answered to the council of Themyscira. It was Diana's last act as queen, to establish a democracy in Themyscira. It had its perks, but it was insanely biased. Donna wore her standard armor, as she walked to the new council building. It was exactly like the first, but a large stone memorial of Superman sat outside. It was a constant reminder of his sacrifice, his bravery. Large words were etched into a stone wall in front of the memorial, "United We Stand."

Donna had convinced the council to plant this memorial, the amazonians owed Superman their lives. Donna would make sure they didn't forget this. Donna walked through the arches, and to the area in front of the Legislative area. The Women of the council wore plain black robes, to mourn the fallen citizens of Paradise Island. Donna kneeled for them, and they motioned for her to stand. The Leader of the council, a woman named Maya, said "We're replacing the Monument to Superman, and adding a new one, dedicated to Diana." The realization of this made Donna furious, "What? We owe our lives to Superman, without him, all of us would be dead! Diana is an amazing person, but she would agree, we owe a Debt to Superman. We can never pay it back, but we can make is easier, if we honor him. He didn't know any of us, but he gave his life for the good of everyone, including us. So, how could you remove the statue to the greatest hero of the planet, when he has done so much for the Amazonian people?" Maya considered this, and said "The Council has voted, the statue will be removed, effective immediately." Donna stormed out of the room, sobbing. She couldn't believe they were doing this, after everything Jon had sacrificed, after what he gave up.

Wally sat at his home, preparing Breakfast for himself, and his family. Their home was small, but packed with everything they needed to start a family. Wally's wife, Linda, walked into the kitchen in her pajamas. Wally hugged her, and began to make her coffee. Wally said, "I'm going to the Superman rally today." Linda said curiously, "You have to go to work, remember?" Wally said, as he passed the cup over to Linda, "I called out sick." Linda was a little upset, he could tell. "That's less money on the table. We're gonna need it when our child comes, you know that." Wally crossed his arms, and said "Superman gave his Life for us. The least I can do is to honor his life, anyway I can." Linda was in a bad mood, due to morning sickness. Wally knew this, and prepared his defense.

"Jon gave his life for everyone on earth. Without him, we wouldn't have our child to look forward to. We wouldn't have been married. Our lives couldn't be where they are without him. He had people he loved, and now they won't be able to live their lives with him anymore. Do you understand?" Linda considered this, and said "Not Today." Wally was angry, "When Can I do it then?! When Donna dies?! When Batman dies?!" Linda was confused, angry. She got up, and stormed out of the room. Wally yelled in a sorrowful voice, "I'm sorry, Honey."

Damian drove home, upset by the altercation that took place that day. He did not want to be rude to Dick, but he did not want another reminder of how much he lost after Jon's passing. He pulled up to an intersection and stopped due to a red light. The streets of Gotham were busy these days. Damian looked up around the street, and saw a man perched on a building above, the man had a rifle aimed straight for his car. Damian ducked, and instinctively pushed the gas, frantically trying to avoid fire. He heard a noise from outside the car, it was coming from the tire. The car flipped over, and Damian was shook as the force of the impact crashed on him. Smoke was coming from the engine, Parts of the car lay across the now deserted street. A man dressed in a red and black combat suit, as well as a white helmet, walked up to the car, holding a Sniper Rifle. Damian was bleeding, disoriented from the crash.

He pushed open the mangled door, and maneuvered his body to crawl out of the small space inside the wrecked car. The assassin kicked Damian over, and put his foot on his chest, blocking Damian's ability to breathe. He held the gun to Damian's head. A small plastic cup hit the man from behind, he turned and looked at the direction from where the object had come from. A small boy stood in front of Damian's would be killer, wearing a Superman T-Shirt. The assassin raised his gun. Damian used this distraction to wedge his legs around the assassin's own, and face planted him on the wrecked car. Damian stood, barely able to keep his fists, he said "Who are you?" The assassin responded in a gravelly voice, "You should know me, I'm your Death." Damian looked at him, and said with determination, "Deadshot." the assassin grabbed his rifle. Damian threw a batarang at deadshot, breaking the mechanism of the gun.

He stepped forward. The two began to exchange fists and kicks, each of the fighters desperately trying to beat the other. Damian was barely standing, he was about to succumb to his injuries, he wrapped his arm around the assassin, and choked him, until he fell asleep. That move pushed Damian over, he fell over onto the ground, exhausted from the crash and the fight. He began to hear sirens and heard cars coming, maybe this would be resolved….

He woke up in a hospital room, His head was pounding, he no doubt had a bit more than a concussion. He was arrested? For what? An officer saw that he had awoken, and walked into the room, He then realized he was handcuffed. The officer spoke, "We got you for speeding, and causing a fatal accident. That could get you a life sentence." Damian protested, "What? That man tried to kill me!" The officer responded in a condescending voice, "you may be a Wayne, but you can't get out of this one." the officer walked out of the room. Damian was kept in that rooms for days while he recovered. The police gave him little to no information about his would be assassin. He had heard of Deadshot, Damian's father had a rather long file on him in the Batcomputer.

Damian had recovered, and was escorted out of the hospital by two officers. He had paid bail, and had to wait until the inevitable court date. He decided to investigate Deadshot. The man was a paid assassin, and was likely hired by someone. Damian showed up to the Gotham courthouse, a large gothic-like structure, with a dome in the middle. The lobby was a nice white granite, and the offices were down two halls on the side to the main courtroom. Damian walked into the courtroom. A large, balding man was the judge. His plaque read, "Judge faden." Damian's attorney was Donna, who was clad in a black suit. The two had prepared their defense for weeks, and today would decide the next few years of his life.


	3. Bargaining

All eyes were on Damian as he walked to his seat in the court. Murmured whispers and gazes were known throughout the room. Damian kept his gaze on Judge Faden. The old man had a long history in Gotham. He was the man who was the judge at the trial of Joe Chill. Diana Prince was old, but he could see the wisdom in those old eyes. She would definitely be a good attorney. Donna sat in the crowd. So did wally and billy. They had attended for Damian. They were there to support him. He was grateful to them. Damian sat, and Diana got her papers ready. Faden spoke, "we are gathered here today to decide the fate of the case "Damian Wayne V. The People of Gotham. what does the defendant plead?" Diana stood, "Not Guilty, Your Honor." He was impressed by the old woman's skills, Donna had learned from the best. The prosecution consisted of a middle aged man, clad in a tan suit. He clearly wanted Damian behind bars. The woman sitting next to him was a Senator, Damian had seen her on TV once. He wondered why someone of such importance was at this hearing. He didn't realize as he walked in, but many media employees were in the back, camera's recording and taking photos of the trial. He wondered how many thousands were watching him now.

Faden said "Would the prosecution like to begin?" the prosecutor stood and introduced himself, "I am Philip Maroni." he walked in front of the judge, and spoke to the audience and the judge indirectly, "This man is a Wayne, but this trial will show that no one can escape the law. This man was gathered here not just for killing the man while recklessly driving. This man, Damian Wayne, is guilty of quite a few more things. Conspiracy, Fraud, and vigilantism." Damian was confused, did they know his secret? Phillip continued, "bring out exhibit B." he said. An officer rolled out a stand with a TV on the top, and pressed the on button. Security Cam footage of Damian's car flipping over played, but someone was standing in front of the car as it flipped. Damian knew this was false, it had to have been planted somehow. Phillip looked at Damian, reveling in his victory. He continued, "There is undeniable evidence that this man killed someone while recklessly driving. The person he killed was named Coleman reese. The man had children, a family. Tell me Wayne, could your power solve that?" Damian looked at the man coldly, how could he win this now? Diana stood, "Your Honor, can i provide my defense?" she said. Faden responded, "Denied. The prosecutor may continue."

Philip was taking advantage of the situation, he said "Conspiracy charges are for the Attempt at overthrowing the Government using alien technology." Phillip turned on the TV again, and footage of Batman with the Motherbox played. Damian knew this was taking a turn for the worse. "Wayne planted the item, and attempted to overthrow our Government by sheer force, with the help of the Justice League. They mopped up their own forces, and pretended to be the heroes, until Superman figured it out, and gave his life to stop the invaders." Phillip paused, and said "The Vigilantism Charges are for terrorizing Gotham under the guise of the Batman."

Gasps and shocked voices ran through the crowd, camera clicked, and people began to yell. Damian stood up. Diana was furious, how could this happen. She signaled him to sit down, but he had something to say. "I am the Batman. I have been for over 5 years. Me and Superman were close, and we fought alongside him to quell the Alien Invasion. The clip you witnessed was of me attempting to disarm the item, which would close the portal. I have been Batman, only because I have wanted to ensure Peace and Justice in Gotham. I hope the people of Gotham have faith that I will do the right thing." Damian sat down. Faden spoke, "The Jury will begin Deliberation." Phillip moved over to the space between the audience and spoke, "Today, I think we have learned the effect of masked Villains in this world, and so called heroes. I endorse the new Bill from Senator Finch." He pointed to the Senator who had sat next to him. "It is called the "Watchtower Initiative." this plan will use alien technology recovered from the Alien Invasion three months ago, to create a new army of Super soldiers, created for the purpose of ensuring TRUE Justice on this earth." some members of the court clapped, some didn't. Maroni sat down. The members of the jury returned, and gave the paper with the Verdict to the judge, who said, voice ringing out, "The Jury has decided that the defendant is Guilty."

Donna looked at Damian, who gave her a nod. He trusted her to make the right decision, and assured her he knew what he was doing. Donna motioned for the rest of the team to follow her out of the room, they would figure out their plan. Donna had an idea, that only they could pull off. The three walked out to the open street, Donna said, "How could they have found that evidence? How could they have faked that death? How could anyone believe them?

This has to be connected, someone is trying to destroy our reputation, and it's happening quickly." Billy said, "what are we going to do about it?" Donna responded, "We can't trust anyone right now. We have to get to the Batcave and begin working. That is the only place that we can go right now." Wally said, "I'm going to have to call my wife, and let her know." Donna said reluctantly, "Ok fine, but after that we have to begin working. I have a plan." the three entered the batcave, and walked over to the computer. Donna aid, as she sat down, "I thought of this when Maroni was talking about the alien tech. The motherbox was able to replenish Cyborg, right?" Wally responded, hesitant, "yeah?" Donna was getting frustrated, "if that box was able to completely heal Victor from the brink of death, and kryptonians are stronger than humans, than there's a chance that could work with Superman." Wally was dumbfounded, "So you're telling us that there is a way to resurrect Jon?" Donna smiled, "This could solve everything."

The Team's plan was simple, Resurrect Jon, take down the Watchtower, and prove Damian's innocence. To get the motherbox, they would have to take one from Victor's grave. The three stood in a Cemetery in the middle of the night, fog surrounding the area, making it harder to see if anyone came. The three didn't bother to use their costumes, without them they would stand out less. The three split up to search the area for Victor's grave. Billy pulled out his Flashlight, and Illuminated the grave not too far away. A man in a Lab coat sat at the grave, in complete silence. The man was african american, and had an id card strapped to his coat. It was Victor's father, Silas. "I assume you're here for Victor?" Said Silas. Billy said, "Yes." Donna and Wally spotted Billy and regrouped. The three stood, staring at Silas.

Wally stepped toward Silas, and put his hand on his shoulder, "Victor's heart can save this world. Can we please use it?" Silas said, "i was never there for Victor when i should have been. Even in death I have failed him. Maybe this is my way of honoring my son. Take the Box, fix our earth. For my son." Silas got up, and walked away. Donna and Wally began digging into the dirt, while Billy was acting as a lookout. After many minutes, filled with grunts and sweating, they hit a coffin. Donna uncovered a bit more dirt. The coffin a black wood, and was sitting comfortably in the hole. "Sorry Victor." Said Donna. She unsheathed her sword, and cut the coffin diagonally, leaving a massive cut in the wood. Donna threw the top piece of wood away. Victor's upper half was a bit dusty, but undamaged. Donna reached into the center of his chest, and hit a button. There was a click, and Victor's chest opened, revealing the box. Donna reached in, and grabbed the box, putting it in her bag. "Thank you Victor." said Billy. Wally said, "We Miss you man." Donna and Wally put back the dirt, and left the cemetery. The Three returned to the batcave, and begun the work to Find out the specifics of the resurrection. One of the relics of Jon's father's times as superman remained, a crashed Kryptonian ship from the First battle in Metropolis.

The team had traveled to Metropolis. This city loved Superman. His symbol could be found anywhere. They Snuck into the fence of the base that harbored the ship. The abandoned halls of the ship were in pristine condition. The blue and silver halls were a fine sight. They came upon a door, and it subsided into the wall. The room they had entered was full of water, and had many machines laying around. it was the engine room. They had recovered jon's perfectly preserved body, and laid it into the water of the room. Donna had no clue if this was going to work. She was scared, the Watchtower initiative could be a start of something worse. They laid the motherbox on Jon's chest. The three had worn their suits, just in case. The plan was simple, they would turn on the ship's engine, and use the energy from the speedforce to generate enough power to turn on the Motherbox.


	4. Depression

Wally was outside of the ship, getting himself ready. "I can do this. I can do this." He said. Inside the ship, Donna and Shazam worked to turn on the generators of the Kryptonian Ship. Shazam saw that there was a battery pack on the generator. He used a lightning bolt to start it up. The ship roared, the people outside ran as the police outside scramble to find the source of this error. Wally knew this was his cue. Donna and Billy walked to the door of the chamber, away from the body. This would determine everything. Donna had faith this would work. Wally began to run, the lightning around Wally cracked. The energy from the Ship was tapped into the motherbox, and Wally's would be the one to start it up. Wally sped through the ship, and into the chamber. He simply tapped the box. The ship began to rumble again. Wally was thrown back from the water.

Jon's eyes opened. He was alive! He sat up from the water. He was awake, but how? He didn't remember anything, except that he had died. He was wearing a white T-shirt and Khakis. He stood up, admiring the interior of the ship. It somehow seemed familiar. He saw the 3 people standing above him. A woman wearing armor, wielding a sword and shield, a man wearing a red bodysuit, and someone wearing a suit, with a lightning bolt and a cape. The three heroes were stunned. The plan had worked! Donna spoke up, "Jon?" she said apprehensively. Jon knew his name now. He walked up to them, and left the room, walking smoothly down the hall. The team was confused, worried. If Jon did not know who they were, then what did he remember? Jon walked through the halls of the serene ship. He paused in the middle of the hall and looked to his left. A small opening in the wall emerged, revealing a suit. The suit was like Jon's father's, with a brighter S, and a red and blue collar. The yellow and red symbol stood out to Jon, he seemed to remember it. He equipped the suit, and walked out of the ship. The main entrance was swarming with Police and Military officials. Jon was ready to defend himself, his eyes glowed red as he prepared to end their lives. The guards all had their weapons aimed at him, until they all began to slowly lower their weapons. One Police officer with a beard walked towards him, and said, "Superman! You're back!" Jon's memories came flooding back, he remembered everything. From childhood, to being Superman, and then, Damian! He looked around at the crowd, and spoke up, "Thank you for believing in me." he burst into the sky, his memories were back, his life was restored, he knew what his purpose was. Jon hovered in midair above much of Metropolis. His symbol was on a banner, hanging from the Daily Planet. Jon's faith in the world had been restored. He was back, and the world needed him. He flew off into the distance.

Damian sat in his prison cell in Blackgate Penitentiary. The first few days at prison hadn't been that bad. He had gotten his Orange Jumpsuit, had almost garbage food, and nearly was jumped once. He sat at the edge of his bed, thinking of ways to escape. His Bunkmate, Eobard, was asleep on the bed on the other side of the room. A siren rang. He knew this was Yard time. The prisoners were escorted out into the open area. Rumors spread about Damian. Everyone knew he was a billionaire, a man of privilege. But most importantly, that he had been Batman. Prisoners gave him glares and angry looks as he walked around the area. Damian himself had imprisoned over half the inmates area was surrounded by a fence, and the inside was just sand and concrete. He could see guards in Towers around him, watching their every move. Damian was moved back to his cell, with no issues. He was about to sleep, when he heard a gunshot. It rang throughout the area, alerting everyone. Before he knew it, his door had opened with a clang. He sat up in shock. Why were they set free? Was this a riot?

Damian got up from his bed, and stuck his head outside the room, people, guards and prisoners began a mad frenzy. The guards trying to rein in the prisoners, and the convicts trying their best to escape. Damian tried to maneuver through the crowds, and tried to find out what was going on. A guard attempted to incapacitate him, and he ducked, and punched the man. He took their baton, and left. He walked through the crowds that were attempting their escape. He was able to blend in with them. Perhaps this was his chance. He followed them to the exit. Damian could smell smoke, a disgusting smell permeated through the area. He was in shock as he saw what was outside. Citizens of Gotham were outside the gates, at least a few hundred, but were average people, mothers and fathers, working people.

Their voices echoed around the area. Many were inside in the front courtyard. They were attempting to weed through the crowd. They were looking for someone. One guard spotted Damian and said, "We found him!" in a happy tone. The man was about forty, and had a very bushy mustache. He walked up to Damian, and said, "We are the citizens of Gotham, and you are hereby freed." Damian was perplexed, "What?" he said. "We came to rescue you. You're Batman. And now we need you the most. We trust you." Damian was overly happy, the Citizens of Gotham believed in him so much, they had came for him.

They could all be arrested, they would be put straight into Jail. they risked their lives for him. Damian was moved by their Sacrifice. They gave him a car, some food and supplies, and a Batman Sweatshirt. Damian had a hunch. He had a sudden urge to go to the Kent Farm in Kansas. Something was telling him to go there. The rest of the team had reassembled in the Batcave. They were all on the couch, thinking of all possibilities. "Maybe we could use the Wayne satellite networks?" said Billy. "Good idea." said Donna. She walked over to the computer, and turned on the satellite controls. They were Jammed. 'What the Fu-" said Wally, as the Batcave began to shake. Billy looked out to the Ramp that led outside. The wall outside burst open, sending water and chunks of rock around the floor. Water began to flood the cave.

A group of people, dressed in black tactical armor began to swim into the cave. The upper level was still afloat, and very dry. The Group climbed upon the ramp. Each of the assailants had Rifles, and were equipped with explosive charges. There were about twenty of them. They moved methodically throughout the area, placing charges around the room. This was the end. After they had completed their task, they began to leave the cave. The charges went off, the Batcave began to explode. All the history, the important remnants of the Batman legacy, were in ruins. Wayne Manor burned to the ground, it's windows cracked, it's walls fell. This was the end of the Bat. There was only one place for the rest of the team to go.

Damian had been driving for a few hours. The ride from Gotham to Kansas took about Twelve hours, but he made it, safe and sound. The sun was setting over the wide plains of smallville, the calm breeze vibrating the corn in the fields. He pulled up to the Driveway, and shut off his car, and let out a sigh. The old house was beautiful, it stood out among the desolate area. He got out of the car, and walked up the wooden stairs onto the porch. The Kent farm had a barn, and a tractor outside the home. Damian stood on the porch, one hand on the rail. He was unsure of what to do, until he saw someone in the field, a tall man was running his hands along the corn in the field. Damian walked off the porch, and towards the middle of the field, to where the mysterious man stood. Jon gazed over the Serene landscape of Kansas. Life was an amazing thing. Damian stepped towards the man. He was hit by a sudden rush of happiness as he realized who it was. "Jon?" He said, on the verge of tears. The man turned. It was him! "Hello, Damian." Said Jon. He responded, "Jon! You're Really here! You're Alive" Superman walked up to the bewildered Damian, and hugged him, who began to cry. Years of guilt, loneliness, and sadness poured out of him as he hugged Jon. they parted, Jon wiped the tears off of Damian's face, and said, "I'll never leave you again." Damian smiled, his life was back, but the road was not yet over. The two heard a noise, a car was pulling up the driveway, and three people exited the vehicle. Damian knew who they were. They walked towards the three. Donna saw two people walking from the cornfield, and knew who they were immediately. Donna's heart was warmed. Jon had found his way it seemed.

Wally and Billy watched as Donna hugged Damian, and then Jon. they walked up to the two, and exchanged hugs. The whole team was together. Wally asked Damian, "How did you get out of prison?" Damian said, "People broke me out. Average people banded together." Jon said, "What has happened since my death?" Jon said, "There's a lot to go over." Wally said. the group sat down at the old fashioned Kent family table inside, as Wally happily recounted the crazy events of the last few months. They laughed, they joked with each other. Jon's Reawakening had given the team a large boost in morale. Donna said, with a bit of anxiety, "Damian, there's something we need to tell you." Wally and Billy looked at her. They exchanged glances, and Donna proceeded, "Someone broke into the Batcave, and blew it to pieces. As well as Wayne Manor. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we-" Damian stopped her, holding out his hand, "My Suit, my Family legacy, it's all gone." he said, looking down at the floor. Jon rubbed Damian's back and said, "Your legacy isn't just a bunch of Machinery, or an old home. You're still here. That's all that matters." he said. Damian smiled, and said "I have a safehouse in Washington DC." Damian said. "It also has spares of your suits as well." he added. The team traveled to DC, in an old RV the Kent's owned. Wally Drove, with Billy in the passenger seat. Damian was asleep on the couch on the right side of the vehicle, while Jon and Donna sat in booth seats facing each other. Jon stared at his partner, he would make up the lost time with him. Donna noticed this and said, "I'm glad you're back. He was not himself while you were gone. He used to have nightmares, he wasn't alive. Hell, i can't believe you're here." she said. Jon looked at her, with a guilt ridden expression. Donna said, "but since you're here, see how quickly he's feeling better? He hasn't slept in Months. His mind was damaged. He was like half a person." Jon started to feel better. Now that he was back, maybe they could heal. They arrived at a warehouse, in a busy sector of the city. Jon could see the Capitol Building above all the others, as well as some other landmarks. He got up from his seat, and walked over to Damian, who was laying on his back. Jon hald Damian's hand, and slowly goaded him into waking. Damian's eyes opened, and he felt the whiplash of waking up to see his partner, as he hadn't in months. it was euphoric. Damian couldn't believe that he was here. It had felt like millenia since Jon had died.

The team entered the dilapidated building, and were shocked to see how nice it was. The interior was very clean, and harbored a nice training area, complete with weapons and equipment, that stood in the back of the large room. A Large Computer was across the wall to their left. The floor and walls were a solid grey and black. As they walked towards the middle of the room, a wall to their right opened, exposing their suits. Damian's was Black at the cape, gauntlets, Trunks, and cowl. The black symbol gleamed among the gray around it. Wally's suit was the classic red and white. Donna's was Diana's old classic armor. Jon asked, "Why was this place made?" Damian answered, "In case of another emergency. After the battle." a large round table sat in the middle. Each of the five seats had one of their individual Symbols engraved in them. Damian sat in the middle, with Jon and Donna to his left, and Wally and Billy to his right. The team had finally been reunited.

Phillip Maroni walked through the elegant halls of the White House, content with his plan. The history of this building was apparent, the photos and paintings of each wall told their own story. He walked with a spring in his step, ignoring the lowly workers walking around him. Philip had accomplished much over these last few days. The Senate and the House had passed his new bill. The watchtower would be glorious. It would stand a few blocks from the Washington Monument, the entire block was cleared out for it. It looked like a giant space shuttle. A singular spire went up to a circular metal dome, which would be the command center of the base. They would monitor all of the people of Earth. They had sacrificed their personal freedom in exchange for so called "Security." He was serving his master well. All he had to do now was wait.


End file.
